Titanic Sinclair Wiki:Regulations
1. Please provide sources for all and any information you find. Use the formatting as shown here to do this. 2. Do not edit false information into any pages. Doing this will cause your account to be warned and then banned. 3. Only create new pages if you are willing to fill it with information. We don't want titled but blank pages. 4. If you find any videos that could be of use, please comment here with the link so they can be backed up 5. Don't harass or bully other users. (if continued and/or ignored it will lead your account to be banned) 6. Don't troll other users or comment things that may come across as this manner (purposely acting immature and lying for fun to other users) (you will get a warning for this, if continued and/or ignored it will lead your account to be banned) 7. Don't cause any drama and/or bring personal issues with other users into this wiki. (You will get a warning for this, if continued and/or ignored it will lead your account to be banned) 8. Don't use explicit words when stating a summary of an edit and/or messaging someone on their message wall (please remember there are younger viewers on this wiki too!) (Doing this will cause your account to be warned, if you do it again you will be banned.) 9. Don't vandalize (i.e, messing up pages and changing photos without permission) (You will get a warning for this, if continued will lead your account to be banned). 10. Don't use intimidating or controlling behavior when posting on someone's message wall, commenting, and/or stating in the summary of your edit (please remember the feelings of others, if continued and/or ignored it will automatically cause your account to be banned). 11. Please do not edit war. An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or reading information) by different editors. If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is not appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion on the forums or each other's message walls to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. 12. Listen to an administrator when you have edited something incorrectly and they edit your work (if ignored and/or continued it will lead your account to be banned) 13. Talking about drugs and/or alcohol in any form will result in a short ban. 14. Inappropriate names must be changed before editing on this wiki, if requests by an administrator is made for a name change if ignored this will result in a permanent ban. 15. If sock puppetry is done (making an account after you get banned just to get away from the ban) there will be consequences (ie, your IP getting blocked from the wiki or a longer ban on your new account) please contact the staff on their community central message walls. 16. Have fun :)